Steppenwolf (Prime Earth)
Steppenwolf was stranded on Earth 2 where he met and had a child with Wonder Woman of Earth 2. The child named Donna was raised by her mother as Steppenwolf was forced to lay low. Earth 2 Invasion When Darkseid declared war on the universe of Earth 2, Steppenwolf led an army to their world in what would come to be known to the humans as the Apokolips War. Steppenwolf successfully managed to kill Earth 2's Wonder Woman and Superman during their last ditch attack against him. However, he was finally defeated and pushed back after Batman sacrificed his life to send all of Steppenwolf's Parademons back through boom tubes. Unable to get back to Apokolips after his defeat during the Apokolips War, Steppenwolf spent the next five years in hiding trying to escape the World Army with the help of his remaining forces and his daughter Fury. Steppenwolf took control of the small country of Dherain after killing their king and set up plans to further conquer the world. Moments after he had finally taken down the World Army and declared himself ruler of Earth 2, Steppenwolf was apparently killed by one of his Hunger Dogs Brutaal. Years later, Steppenwolf would appear at Darkseid's side, somehow revived, to serve once again during his fight against the Anti-God on Earth 0. A World Divided After the death of Darkseid during the battle with the Anti-Monitor Apokolips fell into a state of chaos. Steppenwolf led his hunger dogs as one of the factions attempting to survive the conflict, not being particularly interested in the throne. Kalibak took a majority of the planets resources in a desperate grasp for power leaving many other groups including the Hunger Dogs with little resources. The low life of Apokolips brought Lex Luthor of Earth 0 to the planet hoping that he could lead them, restoring order to the planet. Luthor, not wanting the responsibility, summoned Superman of Earth 0 to the planet along with his wife and son Superboy. Due to a majority of his forces needing sustenance Steppenwolf attempted to feed the dogs to his men but was stopped by Superboy who had been separated with his parents. The boy stole the wolves and headed to where Kalibak was attempting to find his father in the fire pits by blasting into the planet with the Chaos Cannon. After a short conflict Superman assumed leadership of the planet and restored order before returning back to his Earth. Steppenwolf was later seen at an auction by Volgar Zo for the shrunken planet Earth.The Green Lantern vol. 1 #3 | Powers = * : The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space, even outside of the normal 52 universes. These New Gods have evolved due to taking up the powers of other gods and through the use of the Source, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of Apokolips are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. ** : Like all New Gods Steppenwolf will never age past his prime. ** : Steppenwolf doesn't require food as sustenance although he does enjoy it. ** : Steppenwolf is able to lift hundreds of tons with ease and has fought the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. *** : Steppenwolf can leap far distances due to his superhuman strength. ** ** : Steppenwolf was able to fight against the World Army for over an hour without tiring. ** : Steppenwolf is capable of dodging energy blasts before they hit him as well as being able to deflect them with his Electro-Axe. | Abilities = * * : Steppenwolf has lead huge forces of Parademons which are naturally unruly creatures. * : As a general of Darkseid's forces Steppenwolf has a deep understanding of the workings of his forces. * : Steppenwolf has a strong understanding of the various factions on Apokolips. He also has a fairly firm grasp on human politics after his stay on Earth 2. * : Steppenwolf is highly efficient in the use of many weapons, ranged or not. Perhaps his greatest skill is with his signature Electro-Axe. ** : Steppenwolf can wield a sword with deadly skill. ** : Steppenwolf is very precise when throwing his Electro-Axe. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Boom Tube: Although Steppenwolf's original Boom Tube was rendered useless he was later able to acquire a new one. The Boom Tube allows him to travel anywhere in the multiverse via a portal. | Weapons = * Electro-Axe | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Generals